


Come to the Dark Side, We have Cookies

by SassyArtichoke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cookies, Crack, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Throne Room Scene, come to the dark side we have cookies, dark side, must feed the scavenger, rey is very hungry, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyArtichoke/pseuds/SassyArtichoke
Summary: Ben wants Rey to join him and rule the galaxy together. But Rey can't do that, he's going down a path she can't follow. Nothing in the galaxy could convince her to join him. Nothing. Or maybe something could...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Come to the Dark Side, We have Cookies

"It‘s time to let old things die.“, he said with a hollow voice, then he turned to Rey, his eyes full of determination. "Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebels...“, he began walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, "Let it all die.“

He stopped. "Rey.“, he swallowed, then held out his hand, "I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.“

Rey froze, staring at him. She slowly shook her head and her eyes welled up with tears. "Don‘t do this Ben.“, she breathed, "Please don‘t go this way.“

"No, no, you‘re still holding on! Let go.“, he let his hand sink to his side. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents?“, Rey gasped and his voice softened. "Or have you always known?“, he continued towards her, with something like pity in his eyes. "And you have just hidden it away...You know the truth. Say it.“

"They were nobody.“, a tear ran down her cheek and her mouth filled with a salty taste.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money.“, he said, a trace of disgust in his voice. Rey knew it was not directed at her, that he was thinking about his parents too but it hurt no less. "They‘re dead in a pauper‘s grave in the Jakku desert.“

She suppressed a sob but couldn‘t stop the tears flowing down her face. Feelings and memories she had hidden deep within herself crashed over her in this moment, overwhelming her with grief. With shame. She had lied to herself all these years. Her parents would never come back. She had known it all along.

Ben stopped a pace away from her, his eyes fixed on hers. "You have no place in this story.“, another stab to her heart, "You come from nothing. You‘re nothing.“

Rey struggled to hold his gaze, swallowing down tears repeatedly, her breath trembling. His eyes softened.

"But not to me.“

Rey‘s lips trembled and she searched his face to find the lie, the deception. But she only found truth. She wanted to look away, away from these eyes that were looking at her with such longing.

"Join me.“, he offered her his hand again, an unsure but hopeful expression on his face. When she didn‘t respond, the look in his eyes grew desperate. He stretched out his hand, almost beseeching. "Please.“

Rey‘s breath hitched when his voice broke, almost a whisper, and the way his hand trembled. Her vision blurred and she blinked away tears, struggling to breathe. Her chest hurt and everything in her screamed at her to accept him, to take his hand. But she couldn‘t.

He was everything she had been looking for for so long. Someone who understood her. Accepted her for who she was. Who knew her deepest fears. Who was like her. But he didn‘t want to come with her. He wanted to go down a path she couldn‘t follow. And it broke her heart.

"Ben. I can‘t.“, she shook her head, crying. "I can‘t go with you. I don‘t want to rule, I just want-“

"Cookies?“, her eyes flew to the box he had suddenly produced from nowhere. All her sorrow and heartbreak were forgotten the second she beheld the cakes in the box. _Cookies_. Perfectly baked and golden, with chocolate bits seductively shimmering. Her mouth watered and she couldn‘t take her eyes away from them. She had never seen anything more seductive than this. Sure, Ben was attractive, so much so that it should have been illegal but... _these cookies_!

Her eyes snapped back to him, every doubt wiped away from her mind. "You have cookies?.“, she breathed, then closed the distance between them. She put a hand on the cookie box and fixed him with fiery eyes. She bit her lips and grabbed his collar to pull him closer. "Why didn‘t you say so sooner?“, her voice had darkened and Ben gaped at her, swallowing audibly.

"Is that a ‚yes‘?“, his voice goes up and he arches his eyebrows. Their faces almost touch. Rey smirks.

"Yes.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little crack fic, even though it wasn't that creative :D


End file.
